Rendez-vous surprise
by Myastiriana
Summary: Mathilde écrit des fanfictions. Et elle va recevoir la review d'un inconnu. Mais est-il finalement si inconnu que ça ?


**Coucou à tous !**

**Petit OS sur une amie à moi, que vous connaissez (sans doute, au pire j'm'en fous ^^) et qui se cache sous le mignon pseudo de MissBouquiniste. Elle m'a pas demandée cet OS, j'le fait juste par envie (pis pour la faire chier :p).**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira **

**Poutous, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><span>Rendez-vous surprise<span>

Elle était sur son ordinateur portable, encore en train de rédiger une fanfiction sur son couple préférée : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Encore en train d'imaginer dans quelles situations bizarres ils auraient pu se fourrer. Elle écrivait en écoutant la vidéo de 40 minutes du clash entre Maître Panda et Mathieu. D'après ses proches, elle était intoxiquée par ces Youtubers. Bon, avec le temps, elle avait appris à supporter ces remarques. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins tarée quand on la lançait sur ce sujet.

Enfin bref, elle checkait maintenant les reviews qu'elle avait reçue sur son dernier chapitre. Elle en remarqua une qui la fit sourire :

« Salut petite bouquiniste ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécier ton chapitre ) Et c'est vrai que le touffu (communément appelé Antoine Daniel) serait bien assez idiot pour se faire piéger dans son propre esprit ^^ Mais je m'égare. Je trouve que tu écris vraiment bien. Et, crois-moi, j'en ai lu des fanfictions sur le Matoine, mais aucune n'abordait (d'après moi) le sujet des messages subliminaux. J'aime beaucoup, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. »

Elle devenait complètement folle quand elle recevait une review, surtout quand c'était tout en finesse comme celle-ci. Etant donné que cette dernière avait été écrite par un invité, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Tant pis, elle le remercierais dans son prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, même le pseudo qu'avait choisi l'invité l'avait fait sourire : RealMatoine.

_« Vivement qu'elle sorte son prochain chapitre.» pensa l'invité derrière son écran d'ordinateur, en buvant son café._

**oOo**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait reçu cette review. Par la suite, cinq chapitres avaient suivis, et, à chaque fois, une review de « RealMatoine » arrivait moins d'une heure après. D'ailleurs, elle était en train de poster le nouveau chapitre.

- C'est bon ! Hurla-t-elle en postant la suite des aventures de Monsieur Antoine Daniel .

- Ta gueule !

- Désolé.

Bah ouais, elle vivait en coloc.

Ah oui, j'vous ai pas expliquer qui était cette écrivaine dont je vous narre actuellement les péripéties **(NDA : vocabulaire ma gueule ^^)**. Derrière ce pseudo qui vous prouve son amour des bouquins, se cache une fille timide qui répond au doux nom de Mathilde. Vendéenne ayant quittée sa cambrousse pour rejoindre la Ville-Lumière, elle a dû se trouver une coloc pour pouvoir payer le loyer exorbitant de son appart minuscule. Du haut de ses 18 ans, elle avait encore la taille d'une ado rentrant en 4ème. Son mètre soixante la tuera un jour. Elle représentait parfaitement le stéréotype de l'étudiante fauchée. Elle faisait sa première année d'étude pour faire prof en petite section.

Ouais, ils acceptent les folles.

D'ailleurs, on lui avait souvent dit (tout du moins, pour les personnes adeptes du même fandom) qu'elle était la fille cachée d'Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet. Bah oui, avec sa taille de Hobbit, ses cheveux brun bouclés complétement fous sur sa tête et ses yeux bleus azur, elle pouvait se le permettre.

Donc, revenons-en à notre MissBouquiniste. Elle venait de se faire crier dessus par sa coloc. Je pourrais également vous faire sa bio, mais on s'en balance, c'est un personnage secondaire. Sachez seulement qu'elle s'appelle Adeline, qu'elle fait 20 bons centimètres de plus que Mathilde, qu'elle est blonde aux yeux marrons.

Bon, du coup j'vous l'ai décrite quand même.

- T'es obligée de crier quand t'écris ? Voulu savoir Adeline.

- Nan, mais c'est que je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ok. Bon, faut que j'aille faire des courses.

- Tu me prends des pommes ? Demanda Mathilde.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Bio ?

- Maiiiis heu, j'suis habituée au Bio.

- Tu saoules.

- Je t'aime aussi. Ironisa la fangirl. Bonne course !

- Fout toi de ma gueule la naine.

- C'est pas gentil de se moquer des handicapés.

- Donc tu l'admets ? Se marra Adeline.

- A plus !

- Ouais !

Elle rigola avant de regarder l'heure. Merde 14h30. Heureusement qu'on était samedi. Elle alla dans la salle de bains.

Elle avait 18 ans. Et elle portait un kigurumi d'écureuil, avec dans sa poche le tournevis sonique du 11ème Docteur.

« Bon, faudrait quand même que je m'habille. »

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas traîner en kigurumi toute la journée, nan. C'est juste que si jamais quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, elle était dans la merde. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire.

« J'vais mettre quoi ? Putain, j'aime pas mettre des vêtements ! »

Mathilde se décida finalement pour un short noir, avec un tee-shirt Doctor Who bleu marine et des converses de la même couleur. Elle retourna ensuite sur son ordinateur, pour regarder si des gens avaient laissés des reviews. Il y en avait une. De RealMatoine.

« Salut ! Encore moi ^^ Tu vas en avoir marre à force ) J'ai encore dévoré ce chapitre ! J'adore ta manière d'écrire. Tout simplement génial ! J'ai vu que tu avais laissé une adresse mail dans ta bio, donc j'pensais qu'on pourrait se parler, vu que tes réponses m'ont fait très plaisir. T'es pas obligée d'accepter, mais je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail ) A plus, enfin j'espère. »

Mathilde regardais son écran, sans savoir quoi dire. Quoi penser serais plus exacte. Elle regarder ses mails. En effet, la personne n'avait pas mentit.

« Salut ! Toujours moi ^^ J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on parlent un peu, parce que j'ai vue qu'on avaient un peu les mêmes points de vues, je me suis dit qu'on pourraient discuter un peu ) Comme tu veux après. Bref, à plus ! »

Devait-elle lui répondre ? Après tout, ça n'engageait en rien. Elle se mit à rédiger sa réponse.

« Bonjour ! »

Nan, trop officiel. Elle écrivait à une personne normale, par à la Reine d'Angleterre.

« Salut ! Ouais, on peut discuter ^^ Mais de quoi ? On va parler du Matoine ? ) »

Et elle l'envoya. Elle partit dans sa cuisine, puis ouvrit le frigo. Mathilde se fit un verre de diabolo-grenadine puis retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé en emportant son ordinateur. La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre.

« Pourquoi pas ? ^^ T'aime bien ce couple ?*vois flippante* Est-tu une fangirl ?»

Elle rigola comme une abrutie, et, en même temps, s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

« Il parait que ma pathologie s'appelle « Fangirlisme aigu ». Forcément, mon amour pour ce couple ce voit facilement vu ma fic ^^. Et merci, à cause de ta réponse à la con, j'ai cracher mon diabolo-grenadine sur mon tapis ! »

Un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure. Sa coloc rentrait. Mais, elle avait tellement envie de continuer à discuter. La vie est vraiment une put-jolie madame-e.

- Mathilde ! Vient m'aider pour les courses !

**oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle discutait avec cette personne. Elle lui avait dit son nom, son âge, mais son destinataire avait juste voulu lui dire que c'était un homme. Elle en avait discuter avec sa coloc, qui lui avait dit de se méfier.

- C'est peut-être un pédophile-nécrophile-zoophile !

- Ouais, avait-elle répondu blasée, ou un mec qu'aime les fangirls.

- Un tarée ! S'exclama Adeline. Je te jure que c'est vrai !

- Mais tu le connais même pas !

- Mais Mathilde, toi non plus.

- Je lui ai parlée, il est super sympa, drôle...

- Tout le monde peut être gentil sur Internet. Dit Adeline pour essayer de raisonner Mathilde.

- Mouais.

Un petit blanc passa, pendant lequel elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu vas continuer à lui parler ? Soupira Adeline.

- Ouais, j'te confirme !

- Au moins, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Chercherais tu à m'espionner chère Co-locatrice ?

- Sans doute.

- Bon ok vient.

- Parce qu'en plus, vous vous donner des rendez-vous ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? Voulu savoir Mathilde.

- Bah, comme un couple…

- Ferme-là avec tes suppositions toutes pourris.

Mathilde se leva, suivie de près par une Adeline hilare qui tenait absolument à la suivre. Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de la plus petite. Mathilde ouvrit son ordi, et vit directement que son inconnu lui avait envoyé un mail.

« Bonjour Mathilde ! Je pensais te faire un mail très long, avec beaucoup de jolies figures de styles, mais j'ai abandonné quand je me suis aperçus que j'avais aucun talent là-dedans. Je suis pas un poète, au cas où, si t'avais pas remarquée ^^ Donc je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Mathilde, tu voudrais pas qu'on se voit en vrai, qu'on se rencontre ? Tu m'as dit que t'étais sur Paris, comme moi. Tu voudrais pas ? »

Mathilde était estomaquée. Le rencontrer ? En vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle était prête ? Mais Adeline la devança niveau incompréhension.

- Sans déconner ?

- Apparemment.

- Mais tu vas pas y aller quand même ?

- Bah j'sais pas.

- Attends, dit-elle en se relevant, tu penses quand même pas à y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Bon, YOLO !

Et Mathilde se mit à rédiger une réponse. Calmement, parce que si elle se dépêchait, elle était sûre de foirer.

« Te rencontrer ? Tu sais que tu me surprends ? ^^ Mais pourquoi pas après tout. Que dis-tu de samedi (soit demain en fait) ? »

- Mais envoie pas ça abrutie ! Lui cria Adeline.

- Envoyé ! Dit Mathilde avec panache.

- T'es con.

- Conne. Corrigea la plus petite.

- Bon, coupa Adeline en partant dans le salon, je te laisse avec ton « amoureux ». Et t'étonnes pas si demain y'a un mec de 50 piges qui se ramène.

- Mais nan ! Rigola Mathilde.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle stressait quand même un peu. Après tout, Adeline avait raison. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Si ça se trouve, son « amoureux », comme l'appelait Adeline, avait vraiment 50 piges. Ou il avait 20 ans, était très mignon et aimait Doctor Who.

« Raaah, foutu conscience ! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?! »

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur « f5 », pressée d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Elle se demandait aussi si lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain même, c'était une bonne idée.

Un nouveau mail ! Elle cliqua rapidement dessus.

« Demain ? T'es une rapide toi dis-donc ! ^^ Mais ça me va. Je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans un bar. Ok, ça accroit ma réputation d'alcoolo, mais pas grave p Tu connais « La chope dorée » ? »

Elle sourit. Elle n'allait pas reculer maintenant, elle brulait d'envie de savoir qui était cet homme avec qui elle adorait discuter. Elle lui répondit :

« Nan, mais j'ai cherchée sur Google ^^ Vers 18h00, ça te vas ? »

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps.

« Ok ! Donc 18h. Je serais à le même table que d'habitude (Alcooloooo ^^). Elle est dans un coin, à droite du bar. Bref. Je suis super pressé d'être à demain ) A plus ! »

Ravie, elle cria à sa coloc : « Demain, 18h ! »

« _Je pense qu'elle va être surprise demain. » pensa l'inconnu en terminant sa cigarette._

**oOo**

Il était 16h, Mathilde venait tout juste de sortir de sa salle de bain. Elle était en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant son armoire. Adeline arriva derrière elle et lui demanda :

- Et tu oses me dire que c'est pas un rencard ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Dégage de ma chambre !

Elle prit ensuite 10 bonnes minutes pour choisir ses fringues. Elle opta, après maintes réflexions, pour un jean en cuir noir, avec des converses bleu marine, son « éternel » tee-shirt Doctor Who et un blouson de cuir noir.

Elle passa ensuite dans sa salle de bains et se regarda (pour la millième fois au moins) dans le miroir. En effet, Mathilde avait vainement essayé de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux, mais elle avait rapidement abandonnée. Elle ne mettait également jamais de maquillage, par qu'elle se trouvait très jolie au naturel **(NDA : t'es très jolie au naturel ! Je te jure ^^ Keur sur twaaaa)**.

- J'suis parée Adeline ! Hurla Mathilde.

- Et moi, je continue de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Mais bien sûr que non. Au pire, tenta-t-elle pour rassurer Adeline, si jamais il essaye de me violer, je t'appelle.

- Bien sûr, ça me rassure grave.

- Bon bah c'est cool ! A toute.

- Mais attends, t'y vas comme ça ?

- Bah ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Nan rien. Bonne chance !

Mathilde ne releva pas la dernière phrase, se saisit de son sac à main noir avec son bordel dedans **(NDA : oui Miss, t'aime les sacs à mains ^^)**. Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers de son immeuble rapidement, puis courra pour s'engouffrer dans la station de métro la plus proche.

**oOo**

Il était 18h25 quand elle sortit enfin des tréfonds du métro parisien. Bravo, elle était en retard. Elle haïssait le métro. Et tous les transports qui l'obligeait à être coller à d'autres êtres humains. Nan, elle n'était pas du tout asociale.

Bref, elle chercha le bar des yeux. Elle demanda ensuite de l'aide à deux passants, pour finalement trouver le bar 10 minutes plus tard. Elle pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur. Mathilde repéra rapidement le bar, et trouva tout aussi facilement la table. Avec quelqu'un qui y était déjà. Et qui ressemblais étrangement à…

« Scheiβe ! Mathieu Sommet ! » **(NDA : ça veut dire « merde » en Allemand. Oui, ce personnage jure en Allemand. Oui, c'est normal ^^)**

Elle eut une putain d'hésitation. Devait-elle aller voir son idole ? Elle avait peur de perdre tous ses moyens devant lui et de passer pour une abrutie. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille à poser un lapin. Après tout, il avait lu la fic qu'elle écrivait et ça lui avait plu. Donc, pourquoi pas ?

« Allez, YOLO ! »

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la table ou l'attendait Mathieu.

« N'empêche, ça claque, Mathieu Sommet quoi ! »

Elle se plaça près de lui. Mathilde remarqua rapidement qu'il semblait déprimé. Bah ouais, elle avait 35 minutes de retard. Attends. Ça voulait dire que Mathieu, LE Mathieu Sommet, s'inquiétait qu'elle ne vienne pas ?

« J'dois rêver. »

Elle toussa, histoire qu'il la remarque. Et ça marcha.

- Mathilde ? Demanda Mathieu, la voix rempli d'espoir.

- C'est moi. Désoler du retard, c'est pas vraiment mon truc la ponctualité.

- C'est pas grave. Sourit Mathieu, avec ce sourire en coin trop mignon. Tu t'assois ? Tu vas pas rester debout.

Il se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour lui avancer sa chaise.

« Sérieux ? Je fonds la putain ! »

Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise, quelque peu dépassée par les évènements.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Heu ouais, répondit-elle avec une toute petite voix, une Spital.

- Très bon choix.

Il appela ensuite le serveur, lui en demandant deux, puis dit à Mathilde :

- J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- T'a perdue ta langue ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Nan, mais c'est juste que, que bah on s'est rencontrés sur un site de Fanfictions. Que t'a commenté une fic que j'ai écrit sur Antoine. Et que bah, je t'ai dit que j'étais une fan du Matoine. C'est un peu bizarre tu trouves pas ?

- Pas tant que ça. Répondit-il en souriant pendant que le serveur amenait les commandes.

- Pas tant que ça ? Le fait que j'aime ce couple imaginaire, c'est normal ? Et le fait que tu lises des fics sur toi et Antoine ?

- Bah, ça nous est déjà arrivés d'en lire. Et bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses. C'est juste que quand j'ai lu ta bio, tes fics… Bah je t'ai trouvé, j'sais pas vraiment comment te décrire ça. Genre un peu différente. J'avais jamais pensé prendre contact avec toi. Mais, quand on a commencés à parler, je t'ai trouvé drôle, amicale, intelligente. Et puis, t'a 18 ans, donc je passerais pas pour un pédophile.

- T'évites certains problèmes.

- Exact.

- Mais en fait, c'est pour ça que t'a jamais voulu me dire comment tu t'appelais, ce que tu faisais dans la vie et tout ça.

- Ouep. Disons que je préférais, comment dire, te parler normalement sans que tu ais des aprioris sur moi. Parce que bon, faut l'avouer, t'aurais pas agis de la même façon si t'avais su qui j'étais.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais pourquoi prendre avec des fangirls totalement folles ?

- C'est mon côté maso surement.

Mathilde rigola. Et la soirée se continua sur le même ton.

**oOo**

Il était 22h00. Cela faisait 3h20 qu'ils se parlaient, qu'ils rigolaient, et que, sans que Mathilde s'en rende vraiment compte, Mathieu se rapprochait d'elle. Autant de manière géographique que de manière intellectuelle. En effet, ils s'étaient découverts plein de points communs. Et Mathieu avait trouvé, personnellement, la place près de Mathilde plus intéressante.

- Donc du coup, demanda cette dernière, tu sors pas avec Antoine ? C'est dommage.

- Et oui, on ne se tripotent pas le soir sous la couette.

- Au fait, si c'est pas trop indiscret, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

- Non. En fait, je suis sorti pendant 2 ans avec une fille, elle s'appelait Camille. Mais, au fur à mesure que notre relation évoluait, on a vu que elle se dirigeait tout simplement dans un mur. Donc on s'est séparés, mais en restant bons amis.

- J'suis désolée. Moi je suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un très longtemps donc bon.

- Je vois ouais.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leurs 3ème bière. Mathilde regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable.

- Scheiβe !

- De quoi ?

- Nan rien, c'est de l'Allemand. J'adore cette langue, donc parfois je jure en Allemand.

- Et t'es normale ? Se moqua Mathieu.

- Après tout, qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

- Ok t'a gagnée.

- Enfin bref, va falloir que j'y aille, il est presque 22h30, et j'aime pas trop prendre le métro à cette heure-là.

- Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner, je suis venu en voiture.

Mathilde hésita. Elle ne savait ce que ça allait donner si il la raccompagnais. Et, surtout, ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais peut-être qu'elle réfléchissais trop, tout simplement.

- Je veux bien.

Elle sortit son portefeuille pour payer, quand Mathieu la stoppa et lui dit :

- Laisse, je vais payer.

- Nan nan Mathieu ! Tu me ramène déjà chez moi. Je peux payer nos consommations.

- J'insiste. Ce n'est pas une habitude pour moi de laisser une jolie fille payer l'addition.

Je vous l'accorde, même un lémurien aurais remarquer la technique de drague, foireuse soit dit en passant, que Mathieu mettait en place. Mais Mathilde n'avait plus toutes ses capacités cérébrales à disposition. Les trois bières ayant fortement ralentit ses fonctions neuronales.

- Ok, renonça-t-elle. Je t'attends dehors.

Elle se saisit de son manteau et sortit dans le froid de novembre. A peine sortie que son portable sonnait. Elle décrocha rapidement avant d'entendre :

- Coucou Mathilde ! Alors, c'est pas un rencard ?

- Ferme-là Adeline !

- Bon, comme t'étais pas là et que je m'emmerdais, j'suis allée dormir chez Magalie. Du coup, t'auras l'appart pour toi toute seule si jamais…

- N'essaye de me placer une de tes remarques salaces !

- Ok ! Bon, j'te laisse, je pense que t'a des trucs à faire. Termina-t-elle avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- A plus. Grommela Mathilde.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Est-ce qu'Adeline avait raison ? Il allait se passer un truc ?

- Mathilde ?

- Je suis là Mathieu.

- Suis moi, ma voiture est là-bas.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Mathilde sentit très nettement la main de Mathieu se poser sur sa hanche.

« Ok, peut-être qu'y va se passer un truc. »

**oOo**

Mathieu venait de la ramener. Le voyage s'était bien passée **(NDA : d'un autre côté, c'était avec Mathieu Sommet ! Je me calme, je vais aller respirer dans un sac en papier ^^)**. Il monta avec elle jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

- Bah voilà, c'est chez moi. Expliqua-t-elle avec un talent d'oratrice qui ferait pâlir d'envie les plus grandes actrices de théâtre.

- Ok.

- Tu veux boire un dernière bière ? Proposa Mathilde.

- Je refuse jamais une bière !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Mathieu alla s'installer sur le canapé pendant que Mathilde ramenait les bières. Elle les posa sur la table basse.

- Ecoute, commença Mathieu, comme je te l'ai dit hier dans mon mail, je suis pas un grand poète. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec les mots. Je préfère nettement les gestes à la parole.

Il se pencha ensuite sur les lèvres de Mathilde, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, se fut comme si une onde électrique les traversaient. Il se passa plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels aucun des deux ne bougea, ou ils ne firent que profiter de cet instant semblant suspendu dans le temps. Puis, Mathieu commença à entrouvrir les lèvres, invitant Mathilde à faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit. Il emmena ensuite sa langue à la rencontre de jumelle. Pendant ce temps, les mains du schizophrène se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt de Mathilde, caressant sa peau halée. Mathilde, quant à elle, plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Mathieu, l'invitant à continuer.

Ce qu'ils firent ensuite n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

**oOo**

Mathilde se réveilla difficilement. Elle se leva. Et elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée là. Elle vit ensuite un tee-shirt sur le sol.

« C'est celui de Mathieu ! »

Et là, elle se souvint de tout.

La dernière bière, la déclaration théâtrale de Mathieu et…

« On a pas fait ça ! C'est physiquement impossible ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Mathilde ?

Elle se retourna.

Mathieu.

Qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avec deux tasses de cafés.

- Ça va ? T'a l'air un peu perdue. Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- C'est juste que mon esprit a trouvé drôle de me faire oublier notre nuit. Précisa-t-elle.

- Sans déconner ? Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

- J'en ai plus aucun souvenir.

- Si tu veux, proposa-t-il en posant sa tasse et la sienne, je peux te montrer ce qu'on a fait cette nuit.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ?

Mathieu passa une bonne parti de la matinée à lui faire revenir la mémoire. Mathilde lui dit même, quand elle sortit du lit :

- Heureusement que j'ai acceptée de rencontrer un inconnu.

- Et bah, techniquement, pas si inconnu que ça ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura arrachés des larmes ^^ Bref, n'oubliez pas, j'aime les reviews <strong>

**Rien d'autre à ajouter !**

**Poutous tout plein :p**

**Myastiriana**


End file.
